


Jumping Dimensions

by commander_hearteyes23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hearteyes23/pseuds/commander_hearteyes23
Summary: Set after 2x7 of Supergirl. Alex goes missing, Kara and Maggie go to Earth-1 to ask Barry for help. But something has gone really wrong.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> We are just going to pretend for the sake of this fic that Cisco is the one who came to save Barry when he ended up on Earth-38 the first time, and that is when he gave Kara the Interdimensional Extrapolator. Basically canon, just putting my own twist on some things. Hope you enjoy!

"Pool. Tomorrow night." Those three words had been replaying over and over in Maggie's head all night. It was all she could think about. Alex was going to give her another chance. They could be friends. Right?

Earlier that day, when Alex had told her that they weren't friends, Maggie's heart nearly stopped. But then Alex continued, bearing her soul to Maggie. She never wanted to make Alex feel that way. Ever. Seeing Alex so distraught was heartbreaking. Hurting Alex was the last thing that she ever wanted to do.

Maggie cared for Alex more than words could express. So that was why Maggie had showed up to talk to Alex that night, to explain that she didn't want to lose her.

She really hated the fact that Alex believed that Maggie didn't want her. Maggie had never said those words. But she couldn't tell Alex the truth, Alex deserved way more than what she could give. Or at least that was how Maggie saw it.

Hell, Maggie's ex had called her borderline sociopathic. Alex doesn't deserve someone like that. So, if Maggie had to fight to be Alex's friend just so that she could be in her life, then that's what she'd do.

The next day was no different. All she could think about, was that in a few short hours she would be at the bar playing pool with Alex. Most likely losing.

The closer it got to the time they were supposed to meet, the more nervous Maggie got. What if Alex decided that this was too hard? What if Alex didn't want to be friends? Maggie's nerves were getting the best of her.

The detective decided to go to the bar a bit early. Maybe have a couple of drinks to calm her nerves.

"What can I get for you Sawyer?" M'gann asked when Maggie sat at the bar.

"Can I just get a shot of tequila and a beer?" Maggie asked.

M'gann nodded and started making Maggie's drinks.

Maggie downed her shot and chased it with her the beer. "You okay Sawyer?" M'gann asked.

"Just been a long week." Maggie replied. She found herself looking back at the door frequently, waiting for Alex to walk in. Maggie checked her watch, 8:30pm. They were supposed to meet up at 8pm. Alex was late. Alex was never late. She must have decided to back out. "Fucking great." she mumbled to herself.

"You want another?" M'gann motioned towards Maggie's empty beer.

"Yeah. And three more shots of tequila while you're at it." Maggie replied.

M'gann looked slightly concerned, but obeyed the detective's request. "Here you go." she said sliding the drinks towards Maggie.

"Thank you." Maggie said before quickly downing the three shots. She needed alcohol, and lots of it. Alex had bailed on her.

After Maggie had a few more drinks in her, she decided to call Alex. Ask her why she bailed without saying a word. Alex's phone didn't even ring. Just went straight to voicemail. "Great." Maggie mumbled before ordering herself another shot.

By the end of the night, Maggie was beyond drunk and had to call a cab to come take her home. She stumbled her way inside and passed out on her living room couch, fully clothed.

The next morning came with a killer hangover and Maggie was kicking herself for drinking so much.

*knock knock knock*

Someone was knocking on Maggie's front door. "Who the hell is that?" she muttered, rolling herself off of the couch.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

The knocking got louder and more frantic sounding. "I'm coming!" Maggie called. She hurried to open the door and was surprised by who she saw standing there. "Little Danvers? What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" Maggie asked upon seeing Kara Danvers in her doorway.

"Have you seen Alex?" Kara ignored her questions. 

Maggie was taken aback. "We were supposed to meet last night, but she bailed without a word." Maggie said slightly frustrated.

"She didn't call or text you?" Kara asked. She seemed to be very concerned.

"No." Now Maggie was starting to worry about the elder Danvers sister as well. "You mean to tell me that you haven't heard from her at all?"

Kara started pacing. "No. She left to go meet you last night and I haven't heard from her since." 

What the hell? Alex was missing? "Well where would she have gone? And why didn't she tell anyone?" Maggie asked freaking out.

"I don't know." Kara turned to leave the apartment.

"Uh, where are you going?" Maggie asked grabbing Kara's arm to stop her.

Kara turned to face Maggie. "To find my sister."

Maggie grabbed her jacket. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Kara said firmly.

"What do you mean no? Of course I'm coming with you! We need to find her Kara!" Maggie explained.

"Maggie you can't come. I need to find my sister, and I don't need your help." Kara stated firmly.

"No offense Kara. But you are out of your damn mind if you think that I'm just going to sit here on my ass while Alex is god knows where." Maggie said.

"Why are you so adamant about this? You're the one who turned her down in the first place. 

Maggie sighed. Of course Alex told Kara. She is her sister. "Kara. It's complicated. Alex deserves the world. She's smart, and funny, and incredibly badass. She doesn't let fear bring her down. She deserves more than what I could give her. Also, I'm pretty sure that she's in love with Supergirl." She confessed.

"Oh! Ew!" Kara said clearly disgusted.

"Ew? Alex is an amazing human being. And Supergirl would be lucky to have Alex Danvers love her! Anyone would." Maggie said angry that Kara thought that Alex couldn't deserve someone like Supergirl. "And you know what? It's pretty shitty that you wouldn't support your sister and Supergirl. What, do you think that Supergirl is too good for Alex or..."

"I'm Supergirl!" Kara interrupted Maggie's little rant. "There is no world in which Alex is in love with me, or I'm in love with Alex."

Maggie had never felt so dumb. Kara was Supergirl. How had she never seen this before? She had just automatically assumed that because of the way Alex was around Supergirl, that she was in love with her. "Shit. I fucked up." Maggie muttered.

"Yeah you did. Ew. I can't believe you thought that Alex and I..." her sentence trailed off and Kara shuddered.

"I'm sorry Kara." Maggie apologized.

Kara looked at Maggie sympathetically. "Well if you're coming with me, let's go. We need to get to the DEO." 

Maggie was surprised that Kara would offer for her to come. Especially after everything that had just happened. "Let's go then." she grabbed her jacket and proceeded to walk towards the younger Danvers sister.

"Hope you don't mind flying." Kara smirked.

Maggie was about to respond but Kara quickly grabbed her and was out the nearest window in a flash. At first, flying had taken her breath away. But when Maggie opened her eyes and looked around, her breath was taken away again. But this time for a completely different reason. It was so beautiful. Looking down, the city seemed to peaceful. Maggie knew that it wasn't, but it was still peaceful looking nonetheless.

They touched down at the DEO minutes later. Kara practically ran inside and down to where her friends were. "Supergirl, Detective Sawyer. What are you two doing here... together?" Winn asked when he saw the two women enter the DEO.

"Winn, go get J'onn and James. We need your help." Kara replied. 

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Winn asked.

Kara looked like she was about to cry. "It's Alex. She's missing." Maggie said.

Winn ran as fast as he could to get J'onn and James.

Maggie had Kara sit down as they waited. "What happened?!" J'onn busted into the room.

"We don't know." Maggie spoke up. "She was supposed to meet up with me last night, but she never showed."

"I can't feel her. I can always feel her. I always know exactly where she is. I can always find her." Kara buried her face in her hands. "It's like she just dropped off of the face of the Earth." 

"On this Earth." Winn mumbled.

"What did you say?" Maggie asked confused.

Winn hopped to his feet excitedly. "Guys, what if Kara can't feel or hear Alex because Alex isn't on our Earth anymore?" he suggested.

Everyone seemed to be coming to the same conclusion, but Maggie was just confused. If Alex wasn't on Earth anymore, then where could she be? Space? "What do you mean that Alex might not be on Earth anymore?" she asked. 

"I didn't say Earth. I said OUR Earth." Winn replied.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" Maggie was even more confused.

"Do you remember 'The Blur'?" James asked.

"Yeah. The guy that showed up, helped Supergirl against Livewire and Silver Banshee, and then disappeared off of the face of the Earth?" Maggie asked.

"That's him. Except his name is Barry Allen. Where he's from, they call him 'The Flash'. Barry isn't from our Earth. Have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?" Winn asked.

"The what now?" Maggie was becoming even more confused than she was before.

"Basically it states that there are multiple universes. I don't want to get into too much detail because if I do, we'll be here all day. But the theory has been proven to be true. So basically, what I'm suggesting is that maybe Alex is on a different Earth." Winn briefly explained.

Maggie's mind was blown. There were other universes? How was that even possible? She had so many questions. But under the circumstances, she refrained from asking any of them. The first priority was finding Alex, on whichever Earth she was on. "Okay then, what do we do?" she asked. "How do you know which Earth Alex is on? And how could we possibly get there?" 

Everyone got quiet. Maggie had made a good point. They had no idea what Earth Alex could be on. "Wait! Didn't Barry and his Friend give you that thing? The one that lets you jump dimensions?" James asked breaking the silence.

"The Interdimensional Extrapolator!" Winn said excitedly.

Kara was up in a flash and running out of the room. Within minutes she was back holding a small object in her hands. "I can go to Earth-1 and find Barry and Cisco. Maybe they can help me figure this out. Maybe they can help me find Alex." she said excitedly.

Maggie jumped up. "I'm going with you." she stated firmly.

Kara's smile faded. "You can't come. We don't know what happened yet and it's just not safe Maggie."

"No offense Kara, but you have gone bat shit crazy if you think that I am staying here while you go off on your own and save Alex." Maggie argued.

"Maggie, I can't let you go with me. I'm serious. We don't know how dangerous this is going to get." Kara stated.

"This is Alex we are talking about. Plus, if it's as dangerous as you think, you're going to need all the help you can get!" Maggie countered. 

"I'll have Barry and Cisco and the rest of their team." Kara said.

"But none of them know Alex like I do." Maggie pleaded. 

"Maggie. If something happens to you, I'm pretty sure that Alex would never forgive me. Please Maggie, you can't come with me." Everyone was staring at the two girls, waiting for Maggie to say something.

Maggie knew that she wasn't going to win this fight. Kara was just too adamant. She sighed. "Fine. Just... just make sure that you bring her home." 

Kara nodded knowingly. "Okay. Well then, on that note. I better get going."

Winn ran up and pulled Kara into a tight hug. That man could be extremely overdramatic. Everyone took their turns hugging Kara and wishing her safe travels.

When everyone was finished hugging and being all sentimental, Kara stopped to look at Maggie. She motioned for Maggie to come hug her. Maggie wasn't much of hugger, but under the circumstances she caved. "I'm going to bring her home, I promise." Kara whispered.

Maggie felt like she was going to cry, but she blinked back the tears. She refused to cry in front of these people. "Be safe." Maggie told the other girl, stepping back.

Kara took a deep breath and activated the Interdimensional Extrapolator. The portal opened up immediately. Kara turned to look at her friends one last time. She took another deep breath and jumped through the portal.

It was happening before Maggie ever realized that it was happening. She was running for the portal. "Maggie! NO, STOP!" she heard someone yelling from behind her, but it was too late. She dove through the portal just as it was closing and landed roughly on the ground on the other side.

"Owch fuck." she said to herself.

"Maggie! What the hell are you doing here?" Kara exclaimed upon seeing the detective on the ground.

Maggie got to her feet. "I told you, you aren't doing this without me. Now are we just going to stand here and argue, or are we going to figure our how to find Alex?" She asked standing her ground.

Kara looked like she wanted to ring Maggie's neck, but she refrained. "Well, let's go then."


	2. The Middle

"So where do we find this Barry Allen guy?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Well I remember him saying something about S.T.A.R. Labs. We should start there. You ready for another flight?" Kara smirked.

Maggie just rolled her eyes and stepped towards Kara. "Just don't drop me." she teased.

Kara giggled and took the other girl into her arms. She left the ground gently and then flew to Central City, that's where she remembered Barry saying that he was from. Once there, Kara landed somewhere where nobody could see them. "What are we doing?" Maggie asked.

"Supergirl doesn't exist here. I don't want to cause a huge scene and draw attention to myself. So I need to change into Kara Danvers. Hence why I brought the bag." she motioned to the backpack that Maggie hadn't even noticed that Kara had been holding.

Maggie nodded. "Smart thinking."

"I'll be right back." Kara said moving quickly to go change.

She was back before Maggie could even mutter a word. "Damn little Danvers, you are fast."

"Yeah I know. We should get to looking for Barry." Kara replied.

Maggie nodded in agreement. She followed Kara out onto the street. "I have an idea." she stated. Kara looked confused. "Just watch." Maggie said. She walked up to someone standing on the street. "Hi, I'm looking for S.T.A.R. Labs, do you think you can point me in the right direction?" she asked the man.

"Of course." He told them very detailed directions on how to get to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Both Maggie and Kara thanked the man before setting off in the direction he had instructed them.

"Smart thinking." Kara repeated the words that Maggie had used just moments before. Maggie smirked at the other woman.

They walked quietly through the city, looking for their destination. "Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories." Maggie spoke aloud.

"What?" Kara asked the detective. 

"S.T.A.R. Labs." Maggie pointed to the building ahead of them with a smile.

Kara smiled as well. "Nice work." they ran to the building. "Woah, this place is huge." Kara muttered looking around.

"So where do we go from here?" Maggie asked.

"Kara?" a man's voice came from behind them.

They turned around to see the source. "Barry!" Kara ran to the man, pulling him in for a hug.

"Not that it's not good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"Is there somewhere that we can go to talk that's a little more private?" Kara asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Barry led the women to his lab. "What's going on?" he asked when they got there.

"We need your help. This is Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD. Maggie, this is Barry Allen." Kara introduced them, not wanting to be rude.

Barry and Maggie shook hands. "Nice to meet you." he turned back to Kara. "So are you going to tell me what you need help with?" he asked with a smile.

"It's my sister Alex. We think that she might be on another Earth. Maybe this one, maybe a different one. Will you help us find her?" Kara asked.

"Of course I'll do whatever I can to help. Can I ask why you think that your sister is on another Earth?" Barry questioned.

Kara opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. "Hey Barry we were just... Supergirl?" a man asked when he saw Kara. He had a woman with him. Maggie saw a smile creep across Kara's face. 

"Cisco! It's so good to see you again!" they hugged as well. 

Kara really was a hugger. "What are you doing here? And who is that?" the man, Cisco, motioned towards Maggie.

"Caitlin, you never met Kara Danvers. She's Supergirl, from Earth-38. And this is Detective Maggie Sawyer, also from Earth-38. Guys, these are my best friends Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow." Barry introduced them all.

They shook hands and traded pleasantries. "So you never answered my question, what are you doing here? Not that it's not good to see you." Cisco repeated himself with a smile. 

Kara, Maggie, and Barry explained everything to Cisco and Caitlin. "So I agreed to help out. You guys in?" Barry asked his friends.

"Of course." Caitlin stated.

"We'd be happy to." Cisco agreed.

"Well that's settled then. Cisco, do you think that there is any way you can look and see if Alex Danvers ended up here on our Earth?" Barry asked.

Cisco began to respond when, yet again, they were interrupted. This time by a stunningly beautiful, but somehow dangerous looking, blonde woman with a large group of people behind her. Instinctively Maggie placed her hand on her gun holster. She didn't know any of these people and it was better to be safe than sorry. "Barry, we have a problem." she said marching in.

Maggie looked over at Barry, he seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. "Sara? What's going on?" he asked.

Sara glanced over at Kara and Maggie. "Who are they?" she asked, looking over the two women.

Barry introduced everyone again. The woman's name was Sara Lance, she was apparently some sort of time traveling superhero called the White Canary. She had a whole team, who were called the Legends. Ray Palmer (Atom), Dr. Martin Stein and Jefferson "Jax" Jackson who were some sort of super being called Firestorm when they were merged together, Mick Rory (Heat Wave), Amaya Jiwe (Vixen), and Nate Heywood (Steel).

The other group was another band of vigilante super heroes they called team Arrow. Oliver Queen - who seemed to be in charge - was the Green Arrow, John Diggle (Spartan), Thea Queen (Speedy), Felicity Smoak (Overwatch), Curtic Holt (Mr. Terrific), Rene Ramirez (Wild Dog), and Rory Regan (Ragman).

"Guys this is Maggie Sawyer and Kara Danvers, a.k.a. Supergirl." Barry stated.

The man, Oliver Queen, scoffed. "What makes her so super?" he asked skeptically.

Kara grinned, flew up into the air, and used her heat vision to burn her family's crest into the ground. "Sorry about your floor Barry." she said landing back on the ground.

"Well I'm convinced." John Diggle stated, causing a few people to snicker under their breaths.

"So you're a Metahuman too?" Felicity asked.

"Um, no actually." Kara looked to Barry.

"She's uh, actually she's an alien." Barry confessed. 

Maggie stood back observing everyone as Kara and Barry explained Kara's back story. When they were finally finished and everyone was satisfied, they finally got back to the reason that the whole group had shown up.

"The future has been changed. Not in a good way. Damien Darhk, he's alive somehow and he's going to destroy us all. Destroy the world as we know it." Sara confessed.

"What!? How is he still alive?" Barry asked.

"Who is Damien Darhk?" Maggie asked.

Everyone turned to look at her and Maggie immediately regretted asking. They began describing Darhk, who he was, what he had done, how he had died. Maggie hated the man instantly. "He killed my sister." Sara stated, it was clear that she was affected greatly by the return of this Damien Darhk. "I don't know how he's alive, or why, but Gideon brought us to this date for a reason. We need to stop him. We have to." she added.

Everyone began talking again. Testing their theories about Darhk. Maggie began thinking to herself. After a moment, she spoke up again. "I have a theory." 

Again everyone turned to look at the detective. "Go ahead Maggie." Kara encouraged her.

Maggie cleared her throat. "I know that I don't know much about time travel, or jumping dimensions, but do you think that maybe this Damien Darhk guy might be from another dimension?" she suggested.

The room was deathly silent. "You think that Darhk could be from another dimension?" Caitlin asked.

All eyes were still on the detective. "Well if the last couple of hours have proven anything to me, it's that anything is possible." she stated.

"This is going to sound completely crazy, but what if Damien Darhk kidnapped your sister and brought her here? I mean it can't be a coincidence that Alex went missing, you two show up here, and now Damien Darhk - who is supposed to be dead - is a threat against humanity." Caitlin suggested.

It actually made sense, this was all too much of a coincidence. This could actually be perfect. Two birds with one stone. "Wait." Sara said stepping forward. "Did you just say Alex? As in Alex Danvers?" she asked.

"How do you know that name?" Maggie walked towards Sara.

"In the future, Alex Danvers is the name of the woman who was manipulated by Damien Darhk's powers. She's responsible for bringing on the end of the world." Sara stated firmly. "She kills Oliver, Barry, everyone. Including me."

Maggie's heart drops. Instinctively she grabs Kara's hand, who is equally as freaked out. "We have to save her. We have to save her before he turns her into that... that monster." Kara pleaded.

"Neither of you were in the future we saw. So that must be a good sign." Ray Palmer spoke up.

"I hope so. We should go to the Waverider, see what Gideon knows." Stein suggested.

Maggie was to worried about Alex to even question what a Waverider was, but she followed the group to the roof. Sara hit a button on the small remote looking thing she was holding and a huge space ship thing appeared. Her mouth dropped open. Everyone followed Sara onto the ship and into what looked like the cockpit area. "Gideon, do you know where Damien Darhk is in this time?" Sara asked.

Kara, Maggie, and a couple others looked around to see who Sara was talking to. "The whereabouts of Damien Darhk are currently unknown. It is speculated that he could be hiding on the island of Lian Yu. That is according to newspaper articles around the time that Darhk comes into power. He appears out of nowhere, claiming he had been planning and preparing his attack on the island for the past 10 years. If this is accurate, Darhk may be on the island now." a voice spoke over what sounded like an intercom system.

Gideon must be a part of the Waverider. "Thank you Gideon." Sara replied. "So at least we know where Darhk may be. Now we need to come up with a plan to destroy him once and for all."

"And save Alex." Maggie added.

Sara nodded. "Yes, and save Alex Danvers."

"Hopefully things will end differently now that we have Kara and Maggie with us." Felicity said.

"We didn't have them before. They could be a huge asset to us. Especially against Alex Danvers." Sara added.

"Alex isn't a threat. We can save her. She isn't an evil person." Maggie stated. She was beginning to become annoyed with everyone for acting like Alex was the bad guy.

"In my future, she is. Our hope is that with the two of you here, she won't become that person." Sara stated. 

"I can assure you, she won't." Maggie said defensively before walking off. She just needed a moment alone. After everything that had transpired over the last 24 hours, she just needed a minute.

One minute she was in the hallway of an apartment complex, telling Alex Danvers that she didn't want to imagine her life without the other girl in it. The next, she was here, on some other Earth. Trying to help keep Alex from bringing on the end of the world. This was all just way too crazy.

There was only one thing that Maggie knew for sure. And that was that she would go through hell and back to save Alex and bring her home safely. "Hey, you okay?" Kara asked startling Maggie.

"Yes. I just... needed a minute. This is a lot to take in." Maggie replied.

"We are going to save her." Kara knew exactly what Maggie's main concern was.

"I know. We should get back." Maggie stated. The two girls walked back to the rest of the group.

"You good?" Barry asked when they returned.

Maggie nodded. "Can I make a suggestion?" Oliver Queen asked.

"Go ahead." Sara replied.

"I suggest training for everyone, especially those of you who have never faced Damien Darhk. He is more powerful than you could even imagine, and we shouldn't take him lightly." Oliver stated.

"I agree with Oliver. And I know just the place we can train." Sara said. "Before we do this, I have to ask. Are you all okay with doing this? To fight with us? All of our lives are at stake and this is a very dangerous mission. I think we would all understand if any one of you wanted to back out." she added.

Maggie looked around. Nobody was backing down. They were all standing together, as a team. "Good. Then we're all on the same page. We should get going." Oliver looked to Sara.

"Brace yourself, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Sara smirked before sitting in the captain's chair. She gave Gideon the coordinates and they were off. 

When they arrived at their destination Maggie couldn't have been happier. She was really beginning to hate flying. "Where are we?" Barry asked.

"It's a warehouse, cliché I know. But I used to come here to train when I first came back as Black Canary." Sara told them.

"Dig, Speedy, Curtis, Wild Dog, Ragman, Amaya, Nate, Barry, Sara, Firestorm, Atom, Rory, and Supergirl. We should train together, seeing as we all either have super powers or have already been specially trained." Oliver suggested.

"And what about the rest of us?" Maggie asked. This Oliver guy was kind of an asshole. He was cocky and demanding.

Sara stepped between the two. "Maggie, there is a gym inside. You can work out and train in there. Caitlin, Cisco, and Felicity can work with you. Help determine a good plan of attack. They are all more than qualified to help you become the best possible version of yourself. We'll all meet up and train together once we've determined your strengths and weaknesses. You have to understand, you're the only one here who has no powers and you've never been up against someone like Darhk,"

It took everything Maggie had in her not to go off on everyone there. "Whatever." she said angrily. These people didn't know her, know what she was capable of. But she would go along with what they said... for now.

Sara led the team inside and pointed Caitlin, Cisco, Felicity, and Maggie into the gym area. Maggie had to admit, she was kind of impressed with the gym. It was kind of awesome.

"So, what kind of training do you have Maggie?" Cisco asked.

"Look I know you all think that I'm this weak useless person. You're only here because you want me to feel useful. But I don't need you to do that. I know who I am, and I know what I'm capable of. So why don't you all just go out there with everyone else, you know that it's where you really want to be." Maggie responded.

The three of them stood there surprised. They definitely weren't expecting her to tell them off. But they didn't argue. Maggie heard Felicity whisper to the others as they left. "I think that they're seriously underestimating Detective Sawyer." the others nodded in agreement. Maggie couldn't help but smile as they left the room.

Maggie began to work out her frustrations. After a while, Maggie saw Sara Lance enter the room. "Come here to belittle me again?" she asked. 

Sara smirked. "Not this time, maybe later."

Maggie hopped down from the salmon ladder. "So what are you here for then?" she asked grabbing a bottle of water that Felicity had tried to sneak in just moments earlier. 

"So... you and Alex Danvers?" Sara asked. 

Maggie nearly spit out the water that was in her mouth. This girl did not beat around the bush. "No!" she spat out defensively.

"You, Maggie Sawyer, are a shitty liar." Sara laughed.

Maggie wiped her mouth. "I'm not lying. We are just friends." 

Sara actually laughed out loud. "I've heard that before. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I have said that before." 

Maggie was annoyed. "Well you don't know me." She took another drink of water. 

"That's true." Sara began walking around the gym. "So if I told you that me and Alex may have slept together in the future..."

Maggie smashed the water bottle that was in her hand, water squirted out and on to the floor. "What?!" she turned to look at the other girl angrily.

"We didn't. But that reaction says that you're a bit more than friends." Sara said a bit more seriously.

Shit. This girl was good. "You are kind of an asshole." Maggie joked.

"So I have been told. Does she know?" Sara asked.

"No. I told her that I just wanted to be friends. Nothing more." Maggie confessed. 

"Why in the hell would you do that? I mean, have you seen Alex Danvers?" Sara teased. 

"Basically, I thought that she deserved better than me. I thought Supergirl was in love with her because of how close they were. That was before I found out that Kara was Supergirl. Alex kissed me and I turned her down. I mean she had literally just come out to her sister, she didn't even realize she was into girls until she met me. I tried to be there for her. Help her to come out. To be who she is. She asked me how my family took it, and I lied to her. I got kicked out of my house when my parents found out. I haven't spoken to them since. But I told her that they took it well. I just wanted to give her that confidence, help her through it all. I just wanted it to be better for her. The day that she told me that we weren't friends, my heart broke. That's why I went to her and told her that I couldn't imagine my life without her in it and that I hoped on day we could be friends." Maggie couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth once they started.

"You still told her you wanted to be friends? Maggie Sawyer, you are an idiot." Sara laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But she told me she wanted to play pool with me again, which meant that she didn't want to lose me either. Then she didn't show up. And now all I want to do is see her again. She means more to me than words could ever explain." Maggie confided in Sara.

"Well then, let's save the girl so you can tell her how you feel. Also, I kinda want to go hit on Supergirl now. She's a badass and it's kind of hot." Maggie couldn't help but laugh.

She liked Sara Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos! You're all amazing! I'll post the last chapter some time tomorrow, unless you guys can somehow convince me to post it today haha. Sorry I'm awkward.


	3. And The End

Watching Sara Lance hit on the younger Danvers sister was highly amusing for Maggie. She had literally never seen anyone turn so red before. Sara would wink at Maggie any time she did something that really seemed to affect Kara.

Felicity and Caitlin were working together trying to formulate the perfect plan of action. After a long day/night of training, they finally decided to call it quits. They had a long day ahead of them and they needed to be well rested. They all had to be prepared for what could possibly happen.

This was a highly dangerous mission, lives could be lost. Especially if this Damien Darhk was as evil and dangerous as they had described him.

Sleep did not come easy to Maggie that night. All she could think about was Alex.

The next morning everyone got up and prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. "You ready Maggie?" Kara asked approaching the detective.

"As ready as I can be. I just want her to be safe. If anything happened to her, Kara I don't know what I'd do." Maggie confessed.

Kara grabbed Maggie's hand. "She's going to be okay. We're going to save her. Damien Darhk has no idea what he has gotten himself into." she winked.

Maggie really liked Kara. She was genuinely a good person and Maggie was glad to have someone like Kara on her side.

"We're getting ready to head out, so make sure you get strapped in. Unless you want to come sit with me Kara?" Sara winked causing Kara to flush deep red again. Sara laughed as she made her way back to the captain's seat. 

"Maggie, I think... I think that Sara is flirting with me." Kara whispered.

Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes.

The trip to Lian Yu took longer than Maggie expected. Apparently it was the island Oliver had been stranded on for years. No wonder Oliver was the way he was. It sounded like he had been through a lot. They all had.

Seeing everyone suited up was kind of awesome. Maggie never could have imagined she'd be in a situation like this. "Alright, so let's go over the plan one last time." Barry stated.

"Oliver, Barry, Thea, and Sara, go in first. Scope out the caves on the east side of the island. Spartan, Curtis, Wild Dog, and Firestorm take the caves on the north side of the island. Ragman, Atom, Heat Wave, Vixen, and Steel, the caves on the south side of the island." Felicity instructed the group.

"Supergirl and Detective Sawyer. You'll stay here on the beach with Felicity, Cisco, and I. We'll be waiting on standby until someone locates Darhk and Alex. Whoever reaches the target first should signal the rest of us on your coms. Once you have Alex Danvers in your sights, Supergirl and Maggie will come in to extract her. Hopefully without a fight, and everyone else will go after Damien Darhk." Caitlin added.

"Alright, let's do this." Oliver grabbed his bow and the group headed out on their mission.

Kara and Maggie helped Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco get the coms up and running. "You two doing okay?" Cisco asked.

"Yes, just ready to have my sister back." Kara replied.

"Waiting is the worst. Not knowing what's going on. But we have a good team here. If Darhk really is on the island with your sister, they'll find them. Your sister is going to be okay." Felicity reassured them.

Felicity was right, waiting was the worst. It felt like hours later when finally Ray's voice came over the coms. "Overwatch, do you copy?" 

"I copy. You find anything?" Felicity asked.

"South caves are clear. There's no sign of Darhk anywhere. We're heading back now." he replied.

"Copy. See you soon. Be careful." Cisco stated.

"One down, two to go." Maggie announced, more for herself than anyone else.

"Same here in the north caves. We are on our way back as well." John announced moments later.

Maggie's heart sunk. What if they weren't here? How were they going to take down Dahrk and rescue Alex if they couldn't even find them?

Ray and his team got back first. "Sorry guys. Maybe Sara and her group will have more luck." he told them.

John Diggle and his group returned shortly after. They still hadn't heard from Oliver, Sara, Thea, or Barry. Maggie was beginning to grow worried. "Why haven't we heard from them? Is that normal?" she asked aloud.

"Green Arrow, do you copy?" Felicity asked over the coms. No answer. "Speedy?" Still nothing. "White Canary? Flash? Does anybody copy?"

They waited for an answer. There wasn't one. "Something's wrong. We need to go." Maggie grabbed her gun.

"Maggie you should stay here." Everyone turned to look at Kara.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked.

"You don't have any powers, and you have never faced Damien Darhk before. Sara and Oliver were right. And I can't let anything happen to you. I can't risk it. Alex would kill me. So please, wait here. Wait for me to come back with Alex. Stay here, stay safe. If not for me, then for Alex." Kara pleaded.

"You just had to use the Alex card didn't you?" Maggie shook her head. This was ridiculous. Maggie was so tired of everyone telling her that she was underqualified to do anything. Telling her that she was pretty much useless. It was beyond frustrating. 

"Thank you Maggie. I promise I'll bring her back." Kara hugged Maggie before taking off with the rest of the team.

Once they were out of ear shot Felicity walked up next to Maggie. "You're going to go after them anyways, aren't you?" she asked.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Maggie turned to look at the woman standing next to her.

"Would it matter if I did?" Felicity asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Maggie smirked.

"Didn't think so. Just be careful okay. I would really hate for Supergirl to kill me if you died." Felicity joked.

Maggie nodded her head towards Felicity and made her way into the forest. She needed to somehow figure out where the east caves were located. Luckily for her, Maggie was an expert tracker. She scouted around for clues as to which direction the team was heading.

Fortunately, some members of the group were not very stealthy and Maggie was easily able to follow their tracks. The caves were a lot farther away than she thought they would be.

She heard the commotion before she saw it. Maggie ran as fast as she could until she finally saw the entrance to the caves.

Maggie didn't hesitate running into the cave. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw everyone in the middle of a gruesome battle. Darhk must have had quite the following, they weren't expecting him to have so many allies, or any at all for that matter.

One of them was running up behind Sara, Maggie could tell that she didn't see him coming. She ran over to the guy and knocked him out before he could get to Sara. "Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Sara asked taking out two more guys.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun. Have you seen Darhk?" Maggie asked.

"We saw him when we got here, but he disappeared farther into the cave. Oliver, Barry, and Kara followed him." She paused for a moment to take out three more of Darhk's men as Maggie did the same. "I've been trying to follow, but couldn't manage to get free. Darhk has a hell of a lot of henchmen backing him up."

Maggie took out another guy, then turned to look at Sara. "Let's go now then!"

Sara nodded and took off running deeper into the cave, Maggie hot on her heels. They found Barry, Oliver, and Kara just a short way into the cave. They were fighting more of Darhk's men. "Shit, how many of them are there?" Maggie questioned.

Sara and Maggie jumped right into the fight. "Maggie? Why did you come? I asked you not to!" Kara yelled when she saw her.

"Just shut up and keep fighting." Maggie replied jumping into the fight again.

Kara was too busy fending off attacks to argue with Maggie. With all of them fighting together, they were able to fight off all of Darhk's men in the area.

"Did you guys see where Darhk went?" Sara asked the others.

"I did." A voice came from behind them.

They turned around. "Alex!" Kara started to run towards her sister.

"Kara stop!" Maggie yelled when she realized that something wasn't quite right. This was far too easy, and that was highly suspicious.

Kara didn't listen and continued running towards Alex. "I'm so glad we found..."

In one foul swat, Alex knocked Kara across the cave. "How the hell did she do that?!" Oliver asked. Everyone was in shock, how could Alex have done that? It was like she had super human strength.

"Barry, go get everyone else. Now!" Sara ordered. They were going to need all the help they could get.

Sara, Maggie, and Oliver ran over to Kara. Alex stood still in the same spot she had started in. "What the hell was that?" Kara asked grabbing her shoulder.

"I don't know." Maggie replied. 

Before any of them could do or say anything else, a huge group of Damien Darhk's followers came running at them. The four of them readied themselves for a fight. They were extremely outnumbered and Maggie was starting to worry.

Lucky for them, Barry was the fastest man alive and was back, the rest of the group close behind him. They all began fighting. Maggie saw Alex retreat farther into the cave. She was going to follow, but was attacked again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara run after Alex. "Shit!" She said to herself.

Maggie took off running after Kara. She followed the path of the cave to a huge, empty cavern. She searched around for Kara and Alex. That's when she heard a man's voice. "Do it Alex. Kill her!"

Maggie sprinted towards the source of the noise. There she saw a man standing on top of a huge rock. That must be Damien Darhk. Maggie followed Darhk's gaze, she nearly screamed out when she saw what he was looking at. Alex was standing over top of Kara, eyes vacant, holding what looked like some sort of knife. Maggie took a step towards them, but Kara must have heard because she looked right at Maggie. "Run." she mouthed.

Maggie couldn't just sit back and watch this. This wasn't Alex. Darhk had done something to her. She ignored Kara's warning and ran out into the open. "Danvers stop!" she yelled. 

"Maggie what are you doing? Run!" Kara yelled, causing Alex to hit her once across the face.

Of course Maggie didn't listen. "Danvers, you don't want to do this." 

Alex lifted her head and looked at Darhk. "Kill her first." he ordered.

Alex nodded and stood up off of Kara. Kara tried to grab Alex's leg to keep her from going after Maggie. But Alex just kicked her and continued towards Maggie.

Maggie started to back away from the fast approaching Alex. "You shouldn't have come here." Alex stated, she didn't even sound like herself. It was like she was on autopilot.

Maggie had to stop her, bring her back somehow. "You don't want to do this. This isn't you Danvers. You have to fight it." 

Alex backs Maggie up against the wall. "But it is. This is me now." she smirked. She truly looked evil. Alex lifted her arm to hit Maggie.

As she swung her arm down, Maggie screamed the only thing that popped into her head. "Alex, I was wrong!" she closed her eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. Alex had stopped.

Alex had a look in her eye. Like she wanted to ask what Maggie meant, but she couldn't speak. "What are you doing? Kill her! Now!" Darhk shouted.

Alex took another step towards Maggie, but then stopped again. She was fighting it! Whatever hold Darhk had on her, Alex was fighting it. Maggie had to keep talking, she had to bring Alex back. 

This was it, it was now or never. She had to tell Alex, she had to tell her everything. "Alex, I got scared. I thought that you came out for me, and I was kind of right. But then I saw you and Supergirl. They way you are together, I just knew that she loved you. I thought that she was in love with you." Alex flinched and took a step back.

Maggie stepped forward. "I thought that you deserved better than me. I thought that you deserved to be with someone as great as Supergirl. This was all before... before I found out that she was your sister. Which, how did I not see that before? The glasses really don't help."

"What are you doing?" Kara questioned, still on the ground.

Maggie ignored her. "When you didn't show up for pool, I was devastated. But then Kara came looking for you. You were missing and we couldn't find you."

The entire group came running in but Kara stopped them. "Wait." she whispered, seeing that whatever Maggie was doing was working.

Alex took a few more steps back and Maggie moved forward, following her. "This is definitely not how I wanted to do this. But with everything going on, I may not get another chance. Life is short Alex. And we should be who we are. And we should tell the people we love that we love them before it's too late. Alexandra Danvers, I think I'm in love with you, and I have been ever since the day we met at the airport. This isn't you Alex. Come back to me." Maggie put it all out there and hoped it was enough.

She took a step towards Alex. Stood right in front of her and took her hands. Alex wept. "I'm so sorry." tears fell freely from her eyes.

Maggie had done it, Alex was back. Kara stood up and ran over to her sister. "You're back! You're you!" she embraced the other woman.

Alex wrapped her arms around her sister. "Kara...I am so sorry. I hurt you." she cried.

Maggie stood back and watched the siblings holding each other, crying. Kara reached her arm out, inviting Maggie in. Maggie accepted the invite and joined the sisters in a group hug. "Stop! Alex what are you doing? Kill them!" Darhk ruined the moment. He was more than angry with the fact that Alex was no longer under his control.

"Maggie, Kara. Get her out of here. Make sure she's safe. We'll take care of Darhk." Sara instructed them. 

They didn't have to be told twice. Kara grabbed her sister and Maggie and flew them right out of the cave. They made it back to the Waverider where Cisco, Felicity, and Caitlin were still waiting. "You found her!" Cisco exclaimed, surprised.

"Where is everyone else? And why aren't the coms working?" Caitlin asked concerned.

"We did. And they are taking care of Darhk as we speak. Darhk's powers must be disrupting the signal inside of caves, rendering the coms useless." Maggie answered both of their questions.

"Quick, let's get Alex to the med bay. Gideon can look her over, make sure that she's okay." Cisco said. 

Before they could move, Barry showed up. "Everyone else is on their way. Darhk has been dealt with. Let's get the hell out of here." they all helped get the equipment back inside of the Waverider.

Once everyone was back in the Waverider, Maggie and Kara took Alex to the med bay with Dr. Stein so that Gideon could look over the DEO agent. After Gideon announced that Alex seemed to be completely fine, and just needed rest to recuperate, Sara typed in coordinates for the Waverider to take them back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Alex slept the whole way back, cuddled up in Maggie's arms. Maggie gently shook Alex awake when they finally got back. "So, is your future saved?" Maggie asked.

She was hopeful that whatever happened on that island, changed the future that Sara had seen and that they would all be okay. Sara grinned. "Let's find out. Gideon can you show us 10 years from now? Has the threat against humanity officially been terminated?" she asked.

"It appears that everything has returned back to normal. There is no mention of Damien Darhk anywhere in the future." Gideon replied.

Everyone cheered. "Maggie, you did it." Kara stated.

"No, we all did." Maggie smiled.

"She's right Maggie. We never would have been able to get to Darhk if you wouldn't have been able to talk Alex down. Whatever control he had over her, enhanced her strength and who knows what else. We might not have been able to get to him with Alex standing in our way. You saved us Detective." Oliver Queen stated, surprising everyone.

"Thank you..." Maggie wasn't quite sure what to say to the man who had belittled her every chance he got since they had met. She wasn't expecting him to be so... so nice. 

"Well, we should probably be getting back to our own Earth. As much fun as this has been, we really need to let everyone know that we found Alex and we are all okay." Kara stated, breaking the silence.

Everyone took their turns saying their goodbye's to Kara, Alex, and Maggie. They told them to come back and visit again soon, under better circumstances next time though.

Kara pulled out the Interdimensional Extrapolator. "Hey Kara." Sara ran up to them. "I just thought I should let you know, that just for the record, I was flirting with you." She winked before giving Kara a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alex had a look of surprise on her face and Maggie laughed. Kara was 10 shades of red when she hit the button to open the portal. Maggie, Alex, and Kara jumped through the portal. More than ready to be back home.

They landed back at the DEO in the same place they left.

"You're back!" Winn shouted running over to the three girls. He looked like he hadn't slept since they had left. 

The commotion got the attention of J'onn and James, and a few other DEO agents, as well. "Alex!" J'onn exclaimed walking over to hug the woman who was like a daughter to him. "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"What happened?" James asked.

"Long story. We'll brief you on everything later. But first, Alex you need to let one of the DEO doctors take a look at you. I know that Gideon said you were okay, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Maggie stated.

Alex opened her mouth to protest but Kara spoke instead. "She's right Alex."

"I don't know if I like it now that the two of you are friends." Alex teased. But she obeyed and let James and Winn take her to see one of the DEO doctors. Maggie was relieved that Alex was joking around with everyone, it reminded her that Alex was back. Alex was okay.

"Are you two okay?" J'onn asked when Alex was out of ear shot.

"Yes. But I wouldn't be if Maggie hadn't have been there." Kara faced Maggie. "Thank you. For everything. You saved my life. You saved my sister. I can't express how thankful I am for everything you have done. You were the real hero today."

Maggie didn't know what to say. "You would have done the same if the rolls were reversed."

"Yeah but they weren't." Kara stated.

"Doesn't matter." Maggie replied.

Kara smiled. "Why don't you go check on Alex? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." she suggested.

Maggie smiled, dimples flashing. "Thank you Kara."

"Just take care of her okay." Kara grinned, walking away.

Maggie walked into Alex's room as the doctor was walking out. "She's going to be just fine." he whispered before walking away.

"Hey." Alex said upon seeing Maggie.

"Hi." Maggie replied. 

Alex got up out of the bed and walked over to the detective. "Look Maggie. About what you sa..." 

Maggie closed the gap between them and lips finally met. Maggie's hands gently on Alex's neck. Alex resting one hand on Maggie's arm, the other around her waist. They melded together. When they finally pulled apart both women were smiling. "So... you're saying you like me. That's what I'm getting from this."

Maggie laughed. "Of course. You dork."

"Yeah, but you love it though." Alex countered.

"Yeah." Maggie flashed her dimples. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the story! I know it was short, but it was just a small idea I had in my head. The comments and kudos mean so much to me, it helps motivate me to write more. You guys are all awesome!
> 
> If you have any ideas, or if there's anything you want me to write about, don't hesitate to leave them in the comments or message me on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: alindhorst-23  
> Twitter: @mo_lez

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short, three chapter fic. I already have the whole thing written, and I'll probably post chapters two and three on Sunday and Monday. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas for what you want me to write next, feel free to comment on here or message me on Tumblr!
> 
> alindhorst-23


End file.
